Enzyme products are known and used in a variety of industries and applications.
Known art for providing dry particulate enzyme products includes:                Spray dried products, as described in Michael S. Showell (editor); Powdered detergents; Surfactant Science Series; 1998; vol. 71; page 140-142; Marcel Dekker and GB 1,360,969.        Layered products, as described in WO 97/23606 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,501        
Improved properties of biological compounds such as enzymes, desired or required by industry and applications has led to development of complex particulate enzyme products, a task in which many challenging problems arise. The products should be cheap with respect to processes and process components and chemicals but should also provide the enzyme product with desired properties such as improved enzyme storage stability, lowered dusting characteristics, improved particle mechanical strength, desired color, shape and size.